


Goodbye Isn't Forever

by DorkyDorothy



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Help, Hugs, Inner Dialogue, Love, OK HOW DID THEY CREATE A WHOLE DIMENSION WITH A HUG, They love each other, basically the last scenes but with inner dialogue, get the tissues, i'm sobbing and i wrote it, lol bye mom i'm going to marco, why would i want to live in a world without you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyDorothy/pseuds/DorkyDorothy
Summary: This is basically the last scenes of the series, but with their inner dialogue and each point of view. Like Marco not going through the Earth well, Star's inner narrative before she decides to go back to Marco, LOTS OF FLUFFY FLASHBACKS, a scene after they "hey" "hi" thing, ETC.





	Goodbye Isn't Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I think the tags explain it all. My goal is to make you cry, so if I do, pls comment below. This was inspired by a crap-ton of my Instagram posts and side comments on the screencaps? 
> 
> ALSO, GO FOLLOW ME ON INSTA FOR MORE STARCO! @my_starco_life_

 

 

Thunder roared as lightning lit the hunter green sky. “Star, we need to go! The portals are closing, Moon cried from across the dimension. Worry and uncertainty were etched across her face. The dimension was growing darker and darker by the second. She needed to hurry, to get back home. They did it! They saved the Mewmans! 

“Star!” Marco panted as he sloshed through the waves of the thick, black sea. Star’s heart pounded out of her chest. **_Marco._ ** She felt her heart sink to the pits of her stomach. **_Marco._ ** She was in shock. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t think, all she could fathom was.. **_Marco._ ** “Ok, so what’s the plan?” His sweaty hands gripped tightly onto her upper arm. _Don’t let go, don’t let go, don’t let go..._

 _Snap out of it, Star! He’s right here! Say something!!_ She took his hands into hers, breaking free one to point towards the earth well.

“I-Uh… You have to go back through the earth well!” Star tensed as tightly as she could to hold back the tears. The sounds around them were thunderously huge, causing them to have to yell over each other.

He looked over his shoulder to the garbage-filled well. “Yeah, ok. But- what’s the plan for seeing each other? I- uh..” His eyebrows furrowed. _She_ **_has_ ** _to have a plan. She always has a plan. There_ **_has_ ** _to be a plan._ “There’s a plan, right?!” He felt his insides shaking.

Star glanced over to see yet another portal closing for good. _There’s not enough time. He has to go back where he belongs._ She plastered a fake smile on her face. _Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry._  

“Uh. yeah! Yeah, of course there’s a plan. But, you’ve gotta get going before we get stuck here.” Her eyes welled with tears as her voice quivered. She put her hand on Marco’s shoulder. 

He could see right through her, and she knew he could. _This is it._ “...Star?”

She broke the space between them, desperately grabbing his torso. Her sobs wettened his plush red hoodie. She squeezed her eyes shut, not able to let go. Pain filled every ounce of her body. She never wanted to forget the smell of his hoodie or the easing sound of his heart beating against her face. Irregular heartbeats admitted from his chest. He was so scared and she wished more than anything she could do something about it.

Marco pulled his arms back in sudden alarm. He felt Star’s warmth and tears fill his body. Her soft, golden, sunshine hair, her adorable little nose, her boundless optimism, her cute little headbands she always wore. Her two pieces of cereal she would leave in the bowl together, her determination, her courage, her care and compassion - all never to be seen again.

He softly touched her hair, latching onto her and hugging her back, kissing the top of her sunshine hair. In that moment, nothing else mattered. They both wished time would freeze and they could stay like this forever. 

Lighting and thunder crashed in the waves. The storm fortified. Eventually, they both knew that the time would come for them to let go - but they didn’t realize it would come so soon. They both eased off of each other, holding their own bodies in comfort. The space between them seemed too far. They were both crying now. 

Marco sighed, knowing what he had to do. His voice was powerless, a mere whisper. “Bye, Star.” Star’s voice was weakened and crackly. He could feel the hurt in her voice. “Bye.”

Marco was the first to break away, knowing that if he stayed any longer that he would stay forever. Star watched him as he cowardly scurried away. She wished he would look back, but he never did. She wanted to wait until he went up into the portal so he would look at her one last time with is deep brown eyes, but she was out of time. “Star!!” She ran to Moon, burying her head into her shoulder. _It’s not fair._ She slowly ascended up into the Magic Sanctuary.

 

Memories upon memories came flooding back.

“Wait - I don’t want you to go, I want you to stay with us..”

 

“Starrrrr…” “How do you know my name?” “It’s me, Marco!”

**_It felt like her whole life was flashing before her eyes._ **

“Let’s hug, so when they find our charred skeletons - they’ll know we were friends” 

 _**"**_ _But just to be certain I’ll say it again…_  

“Marco... I don’t know how to tell you this, because you’re my best friend… And that makes this super weird because..” “What’s wrong?” “Because I… I… I do have a crush on you”

**_He was her whole life._ **

“I can’t believe you’re here, I was thinking maybe we’d never see each oth-... Star… your horns... They’re poking me”

 

“You wanna know what’s different in this photo? This was before.” “Before what?” “Before you told me... You had a crush on me.”

**_**** All this time she had been wasting not spending with him - _ **

_ Star Butterfly is in love... _

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna work.” “That’s what I’m scared of. I- I- I don’t want my destiny determined by some creepy curse but…. _I like this.”_ “Yeah? So do I.” _“What if it was never the blood moon?”_

 

“Just because I’m going back to earth, doesn’t mean we can’t stop having adventures together. And I figured if there’s any lifelong post to accept on Mewni, it’s our friendship.”

_****_****_**      **With her best friend… _

“I want to be very small. And I want you to put me inside your pocket and I wanna stay there - _because I love you, Star.”_

_****...And his name is Marco Diaz” _

**she wasn’t willing to waste another second.**

 

“Star?” She was stuck back into reality.

“I’m going back to earth. I’m sorry, Mom.”

-

 _Don’t look back, Diaz. Don’t look back. Be strong. You can do this._ “Star!” Marco heard Moon’s cry for Star from across the dimension. He turned around to look at her, but he was too late. She was already running towards her mom. He turned to the Earth well.

“ _You have feelings for your best friend, dude.”_ _“You have feelings for-_

“I… I.. I do have a crush on you. I didn’t want to admit it because I know you don’t feel the same... And I thought if I just pretended the feelings weren’t there, they’d go away - but they haven’t.”

_Your best friend, dude.”_

“You wanna know what’s different in this photo? This was before.” “Before what?” “Before you told me... You had a crush on me.”

_“You have feelings for your best friend, dude.”_

“I- I- I don’t want my destiny determined by some creepy curse but…. _I like this.”_

_“What if it was never the blood moon?”_

_“_ **_Marco..”_ **

“Y’know the whole blood moon curse? That ordeal? It’s baloney. I’ve felt like this since the beginning. I mean, I’m not a little boy. I know that you don’t just fall in love at first sight.

**“I want you to love me”**

The way I feel has just gotten more intense since we first met..”

**“Because I love you.”**

 

All this time, he had Star slipping through his fingers. They had never been able to catch each other at the right time. He pushed his feelings to the curb for too long. They had _finally_ synced. He’d finally caught her. He had her right there - right in front of him, right in his hands. He couldn’t let that go. He _had_ to go back. There was no way he could let what they had slip away so quickly. He was ready. The adrenaline inside of him was picking up. Just as he was about to turn, it suddenly struck him what leaving Earth for good really meant...

Mom, Dad, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Janna, Mariposa. He’d be leaving it all behind. He knew it was terrible. He _knew_ it was awful to leave behind his family and friends, but all he could think about is how dull and empty and cold a life would be without his best friend. Without her.

“I’m sorry, Mariposa.. _I’m going back._ ” 

He didn’t look, he bolted. He firmly shut his eyes and ran as fast as he could. It wasn’t until midway opened his eyes to trace where he was going, quickly skidding to a halt. No. No.

No. No, no, no, NO. “The portal is closed. I’m sorry, kid.” The portal was gone. Nowhere to be seen. He missed his chance. For the first time, and the last time, Marco saw Glossaryk’s face saddened with empathy. He tried to close his eyes to take away the pain, but all he could see was _her._

He spent all this time growing closer to her and by her side. It was gone. It didn’t seem real. The goodbye, the portals, the magic, the aching for her nervous smile and contagious laugh. It just _couldn’t_  be real. 

He walked over to the stone near what once was the Mewni well. He hit his back against the crystal, falling to his knees, hiding. He couldn’t even cry, he just felt _stuck._ He sat down, arms around his waist. He wished he could hug it the way Star did. Closing his eyes, he squeezed tighter to try to reminisce the feeling. All he could get was nostalgia. _Stupid. Stupid. God, you’re such an idiot. Why didn’t you run sooner?! Now you’ll NEVER be able to see your family and Mariposa OR Star. Why’d you turn back in the first place? You knew Star wouldn’t look back. She’s with her mom, her family, Tom. She wouldn't need you . . . But you need her. Why do you have to need her? Are you that desperate for her?_

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the pieRCinG scream while Star fell from the portal hole.

 **“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH” *** **_SPLAT*_ **

Star landed face-first into the darkened, watery goo. Panting, she quickly forced her body up to search for the well. “The Earth well closed a while ago, but the kid’s still here.” Tears quickly filled her eyes. She felt like sounds were going in and out of hearing. She snapped her head in the direction Glossaryk was pointing.

“Star?”

Disbelief and uncertainty swirled around his head… _Is this a dream?_ He stared right through her, unable to comprehend what was happening.

“M-Marco!”

She sloshed over to him, kneeling to his level. He saw the worry and fear in her eyes. She alarmingly grabbed both of his shoulders. Straightening, he jolted back in surprise of her touch. She was real - she _was_ there. She _was_ real.

“Wha- What are you doing here?”

 _Get it together, Diaz! Say something! DO something! She’s right in front of you!!_ “We-well I-I guess the same thing as you”

They sat and stared at each other as the sky boomed and bellowed.

“So, any idea what happens if we stay here?” Marco began to realize the consequences of their heart-lead actions. “No, and I don’t care.” Star’s tears profusely rolled down her cheeks, through her hearts. She gently pulled his body close to hers. The touch of her tears made the hearts beam and glow with passion. Smiling softly, she continued. “Because with or without magic..” There was a pause between them, Marco realizing what they were saying. He took his hands from his side and embraced her. She tightly shut her eyes while Marco stared into the abyss, thinking about them. He held her close, cheek marks of both fiercely glowing. “..we belong together." 

They both took in as much of each other as they could. The smell, the feel, the warmth, the heartbeat, everything. The waves calmed as the light from under them was visible, even with closed eyes. The brighter the light became, the more it surrounded them. Everything flashed into white as a storm of air pushed them closer together.

Would they die? Probably. But that didn’t matter. They had each other. And that was all they needed. 

After all, 

_they were cleaved._

**Author's Note:**

> cleave  
> verb  
> become very strongly involved with or emotionally attached to (someone).
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON INSTA FOR MORE STARCO! @my_starco_life_


End file.
